The Bat and The Cat
by 9angel9
Summary: superman and the other heros set up a movie night but what will happen when batman shows up with a guest?


**The Bat and the Cat**

**(A cute little one-shot)**

If you ask him about it he denies it. If you ask her she ignores it and changes the subject. But we all know they'll have to admit it eventually. Eventually though, was about to become very soon.

CHAPTER 1

"Sir?"

"Yes Alfred?" Batman asked knowing that Alfred rarely called let alone when he was out for _'Work'_. He was a little wary though because of the fact that a certain foe of his was sitting in the passenger seat even though she was hand cuffed.

"I was asked to patch a call though to you, it's Superman."

"Put him through." Batman responded wondering why he would call. There was a click, some static, then another click, and finally Superman's voice.

"Hey Bats! Where are you?"

"Just finishing a mission-"His glance flickered over to Catwoman who was looking out the window seeming as though she was paying no attention but he knew she was listening and therefore chose his words carefully. "Why?"

"Tonight's movie night! We've been waiting for you for an hour!"

Batman's eyes went wide. He knew he'd been forgetting something! "That was tonight?"

"You didn't forget, did you?" Superman seemed suspicious. Catwoman's curiosity peaked and she looked over at Batman. He looked a little nervous and guilty. So she decided to speak up.

"Of course he didn't forget, he was busy dealing with me. He was doing his _job_." When she was finished she winked at Batman.

"Who is this? Batman who's with you?" _he just won't shut up!_ Catwoman thought as Superman started asking more questions. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind but before she could say anything a large, gloved, hand covered her mouth. She glared at the owner of the hand and pried it off her face but kept ahold of it by digging in her claws.

"What? I was just gonna ask if he ever shuts up!" Batman pulled his hand away when her claws had started to sink through into his skin. Now he looked horrified that she'd just said that with the person she was talking about on the other end of the line.

"Why would you say that when you know he's on the other end of the line?!"

"I just wanted to know, cuz right now it sure seems like he never does!"

"Just- if you don't shut up I **WILL **duck tape your mouth shut."

"Like you would really do that!" she snorted.

"Try me." With that Batman pulled out a roll of duck tape and Catwoman quickly tried to escape him by diving into the back seat, but Batman was right behind her.

The arguing got louder and a few crashes and thumps were heard on the other end of the line as Catwoman tried to get away from Batman. Superman was perplexed as to what was going on when he heard the woman's voice again.

Catwoman dove forward reaching the radio sprawled on her stomach and pressed a button with one finger.

"He'll be there in a minute, gotta go before he kills me! Bye!" there was a short high pitched shriek before the line cut off and Superman stared at the phone strangely wondering what in the world had just happened.

In one last frantic effort she tried to dive into the back seat again but overshot it and landed in the trunk. She let out a surprised shriek when she landed in a bunch of ice packs that were still frozen providing a very rough and cold landing. Batman laughed realizing that she landed in his stash of icepacks for after rather rough fights. He poked his head over the back of the seat to see her writhing around trying to get away from the still frozen icepacks but quickly pulled his head back when she swung a foot at his head. Cautiously he looked over the seat again ready for another attack from the still squirming Catwoman. She paused when she saw him with a deep scowl painted on her lips, but he could see the pleading in her eyes for him to help her out of the frozen trunk –even though he knew there wasn't a chance she would actually ask him for help. He reached out and slipped a hand under her lower back and pulled her up to the back seat. But when he pulled her over the seat (having her hands still hand cuffed in front of her she would need some help and wouldn't be able to block a fall or anything like that) she tumbled forward landing in his lap. Awkwardly he helped her up and to the passenger seat and he sat in the driver's seat and began driving again but changed course. Neither spoke and an uncomfortable silence fell that was so thick you could cut it with a knife- no strike that- it would take a freaking AK-47 to tear through that.

"So… what did you tell him?" Batman broke the awkward silence.

"That you'd be there in a minute."

CHAPTER 2

The car came to a stop. Catwoman looked over at Batman.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Go have fun!"

Batman got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. Catwoman looked up confusedly at him, so, he decided to elaborate.

"Did you think I'd really leave you out here in the Batmobile?" he snorts "Yeah right! No, you're coming with me." Her eyes went wide as she realized he was serious and that she'd be stuck in a room full of superheros –and that she'd be hand cuffed the whole time.

Superman was relieved when he saw Batman walk through the door and started walking forward to say something but then stopped seeing a woman in a cat mask and dress with a green cape standing in the Bat's shadow.

"Who's she?"

Batman hesitated before answering "Well you know how I said I was finishing a mission-"

"Why the heck is she here?" Black Canary asked walking forward.

"Miss me?" Catwoman purred sarcastically leaning forward, getting in Black Canary's face. A wide smile spread acrossed her face as she saw the other girl's face turn red with anger. It was just so fun to irritate her.

"I still don't trust you!" she hissed

"Tough, you're just going to have to deal with me."

Surprisingly though Black Canary lost her temper a _lot _earlier than usual –for the first time actually getting physical. She drew back a fist aimed for Catwoman's face. Catwoman's eyes went wide knowing it would be difficult to block with her hands cuffed. Just as Black Canary threw the punch and Catwoman brought up her hands to twist Black Canary's wrist Batman stepped between them and caught Black Canary's punch.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you go and talk with the other girls while I explain things to Superman." Batman said stonily with a deep frown of disapproval etched into his features. Catwoman smiled smugly from behind Batman making sure that Black Canary could see her face.

"Figures!" Black Canary muttered angrily under her breath as she walked away skulking that she hadn't even gotten to hit that cat-freak.

Batman turned and began explaining things to Superman. "As I was saying I had just finished battling Catwoman-" he motioned to Catwoman who had moved and was now standing beside him scanning the room. "- and I was on my way to drop her off at Arkham Asylum when you called. I didn't want to make you all wait any longer and it was thoughtful of you to wait as long as you all did, so I came here first."

"Why didn't you just leave her in the car?"

"I didn't think it was a good idea knowing that keys or no keys she could probably hotwire it and get away,_ again_ leaving me with no ride home as well as the trouble of having to track her down _again_. Don't worry though I plan on keeping a close eye on her. Although I doubt that she'll try anything hand-cuffed in a roomful of superheros."

"Um, Batman, are you sure she's hand-cuffed?"

"Yeah, why?" Superman points behind Batman who turns to see Catwoman no longer hand-cuffed and _arm-wrestling _with Green Arrow. And she was _winning_!

"Alright, are you ready to start this time?" Catwoman asked knowing that the last two excuses were that he wasn't ready. When Green Arrow gave a nod Blue Beetle counted back from three.

"Three… two… one, GO!" Blue Beetle shouted and almost instantly the back of Green Arrow's hand was slammed onto the table. A wide smirk spread acrossed Catwoman's face. There was an uproar of laughter around the table at the expression on Green Arrow's face. A crowd had gathered to watch the competition (the crowd was mainly guy superheros but there were a few girls –Black Canary, Black Orchid, Huntress, and Wonder Woman- among the crowd.

"Oh, come on, Arrow!" Green Lantern shouted "You can't beat a chick? That's pathetic!"

"Hey! If you think it's _so _easy then why don't you try and prove it!" Green Arrow shouted back evenly. Green Lantern strode forward confidently and took Green Arrow's seat as Green Arrow got up and stepped to the side watching him coldly.

Catwoman smirked and readied herself for the next challenge. Blue Beetle started again as his role as announcer once he saw Green Lantern was seated and both were ready. "Three… two… one, GO!" as the last word rung out the entwined arms moved at lightning speed. Green Lantern's hand flew back but stopped just an inch above the table. The on lookers were confused but Catwoman understood what was happening when she looked at his ring and then at his eyes; he was _cheating_.

"You're cheating." Catwoman stated flatly startling Green Lantern a little that she'd figured it out so quickly.

"No I'm not." Green Lantern responded confidently.

She gave him an annoyed look. "You're using your ring, that's cheating, I can see it in your eyes; they glow the same green as your ring at the moment and for that matter, any time you use it. So don't deny it. You have a simple choice to make:" oh how she loved to get inside people's heads! "you can cheat and possibly win –but you'd feel guilty being a hero and all- or you can lose fair and square."

Green Lantern's expression stayed determined and the glow didn't leave his eyes or the ring; it was like he just completely ignored everything she just said.

"Boy, you are very hard-headed aren't you?" she asked tipping her head to the side cocking an eyebrow with mild interest. Then sighed sarcastically in defeat "Fine, have it your way!" and with that there was a resounding thud as the back of Green Lantern's hand hit the table who's eyes went wide at what just happened. There was uproar of laughter and Catwoman simply smirked at his expression. She was about to get up when Black Canary dumped Green Lantern out of his seat and plopped down in front of her. Catwoman tipped her head to the side and slightly forward cocking an eyebrow questioning as though she thought there was something Black Canary wanted with her and she was asking what it was but of course it was meaning more so in this case the look said 'seriously? Well okay then that was a bit of a surprise' _Couldn't forget our little squabble earlier, could she?_ Catwoman thought. Then slowly a smirk came to her face and they started the match. Of course Catwoman won, but the next person who sat down surprised everyone and instantly the room went silent, the air thick with tension and anticipation.

"Wonder Woman?" Catwoman had to admit; she thought here with her tiring arm and this impossibly strong other woman sitting acrossed from her she thought she may be out-matched. But her opponent must have noticed this and put up her arm; but it was the right one so that Catwoman didn't have to use her tired right arm. Catwoman smiled great fully. She had always respected this woman. The match began and in the end they were tied Catwoman one, Wonder Woman one, and the final one had been a tie. When they finished both stood and shook hands on a good competition. Then Catwoman decided to have some fun.

She was about to go stir up some trouble by gossip but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked the owner of the hand up and down once quickly while putting her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"I don't want you starting any trouble." Batman had seen the mischievous glint she had gotten in her eyes and stopped her before anything bad could happen. Then he looked over to Superman and got his attention. "I think we should start the movie." Superman nodded, announced it then they all sat down on two rather large couches and started the movie. This time it had been Wonder Woman's choice and she had picked the newest re-make if the movie "Clash of the Titans". Green Arrow and Black Canary sat together cuddling were the two couches met. That was where most of the superheros sat. Catwoman had seen this movie many times and therefore she knew everything that happened and just found it annoying having to watch it _again_. So she sat at the left end of the left couch away from all the people, fully intent on taking a catnap during the movie or pranking the others watching the movie but that idea was quickly smashed when Batman took a seat beside her. Funny thing was though he didn't seem to notice her so she decide to make herself known as the lights went out and the movie started. He had his arms lay acrossed the back of the couch the one on the side opposite of Catwoman was pulled up so his elbow and most of his arm was the back of the couch with his hand in front while the other arm on Catwoman's side was stretched acrossed the back but dipped down a little. So to get his attention she leaned against his side resting her head on his chest. He jumped a little and looked down. When he saw her though he smirked and let his arm drop off the back of the couch and wrap around her waist pulling her closer; surprising her. She just smiled and let herself drift off to a peaceful sleep. Batman was really regretting staying up all night last night working on his research because now he found he kept beginning to fall asleep. If he could just stay awake till the end of the movie…

The movie ended and there was some chatter and then Superman noticed someone was missing –well actually two.

"Hey, where's Batman?" Superman asked and everyone looked around for a moment before spotting Batman and Catwoman snuggled up together asleep (Batman fell asleep during the movie and so did Catwoman but neither woke up when it ended as intended).

Someone shouted 'I knew it!' and there was a chours of snickers and laughs. Then Green Arrow shushed everyone and snuck over along with Back Canary both wearing huge, mischievous, grins. Green Arrow pulled out his phone and took a picture of Batman and Catwoman before motioning for everyone to come over. They all gathered around the end of the couch and Green Arrow counted off the time.

"Three… two… one…" he whispered then everyone shouted **"WAKE UP!"** startling Catwoman and Batman out of sleep. Catwoman jumped and fell behind the couch while Batman leapt to his feet and instantly fell into an attack stance. Their reactions caused everyone to burst out laughing (especially at Catwoman's reaction) and Batman relaxed slightly dropping his attack stance. Catwoman sat up eyes squeezed shut, rubbing the back of her head propped up by one hand, with her legs in front of her bent slightly. She opened an eye and looked up taking the hand extended to her helping her up. She brushed herself off quickly composing herself and crossing her arms with a deep scowl planted on her face.

"What's so funny?" She growled. Her nails changed to the color of steel, her teeth which were grit in frustration showed her canines (top and bottom) had begun to look almost like fangs, and her green eyes flashed blue with pupils that were slit like a cats'. No one seemed to notice except Batman. Batman grabbed her arm and pulled her back, he leant down slightly. "Are you okay? You're starting to look… different."

She looked confused for a moment before she caught on. "Oh, no… this…this is not good." She breathed softly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, just something that happens when one of the things happen: a full moon, me getting ticked –like a rage thing, or if the need for self defense was extreme." She was sarcastic with her carefree and slightly bitter tone. "It's a were-cat thing." At this comment Batman's eyes went wide for a moment before he snapped out of it.

"Can you stop it?" he asked slightly fearing what the answer would be.

"Sometimes, I need to either concentrate or have something make me feel really happy to push away the rage. Thankfully it's not a full moon because then there'd be no way to stop it." She paused and closed her eyes breathing deeply for a moment before opening her eyes again and looking curiously at Batman. She sighed then and asked "Didn't reverse the effects did it?"

"No, it didn't." He replied looking at her disappointed face. "We should find out what all the commotion is about." He said looking at the crowd that was just beginning to recover from their fits of laughter. Then Catwoman took off and in a flash was back at his side like she never left.

Catwoman spotted Green Arrow's cell phone on the floor (he dropped it during his laughing fit) so she dove under and around a few people, grabbed the phone, and leapt back to Batman's side so quickly and slyly no one noticed but Batman who cocked an eyebrow at her. She shrugged "Enhanced senses _and_ skills." she answered simply. "This should get us some answers." She flipped the phone open and saw the picture that Green Arrow had taken of them asleep. "Oh." Batman's face turned red with embracement and Catwoman laughed a little. Batman looked at her sternly but she just rolled her eyes. They quickly composed themselves as Superman approached them.

"You guys saw that, huh?" Batman asked and Superman snickered before answering.

"Yeah you were still asleep when the movie ended. Was the movie really that boring?"

"No, it's just that I was up all last night working on my research so I didn't really get to sleep. But I tried to stay awake." Now Superman looked to Catwoman who was hiding the cat-like aspects that had come out earlier.

"No offense but I was planning to take a catnap during the movie due to the fact I've seen this movie so many times that I bet you I could tell you everything that happens, every move made, and every word spoken through the entire movie. I would have appreciated it though if someone would have stayed awake and woken me when it was over." She sent a pretend sharp look at Batman.

"You two looked pretty comfy and friendly for foes." Superman said slyly poking fun at the two.

"I must have fallen over in his direction when I fell asleep and his arm probably fell off the back of the couch when he dosed off." She contributed logically. But Superman still looked suspicious, and then Batman wisely intervened.

"I think we'll be going." Batman and Catwoman began walking towards the door when Superman noticed the phone in Catwoman's hand but didn't say anything just smirked knowing that would be her method of revenge instead of beating him senseless which Superman would rather let her take the phone than have her chose to beat Green Arrow senseless over a picture.

There was silence during the ride home. Catwoman had managed to dose during the ride so she didn't learn the location of the Bat cave. Batman looked over at his sleeping passenger and gently pulled her over to his lap so he could lift her. He slipped his arms under her knees and behind her back –one might say he was carrying her bridal style. When he first lifted her she squirmed around then got settled her head resting against his chest. He walked to the spare room and lay her down gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Then he went back to his room and tumbled tiredly into bed quickly falling asleep.

All lights were out in the Batcave and everyone was asleep but a single silhouette roamed through the halls letting their clawed fingertips trail along the walls. They slipped along with silent paw-steps. They paused once, eyes opening once to reveal bright aquamarine irises with cat eyes then the eyes flickered closed and they continued on the small journey through the freezing cave.

**(A/N: if you ever noticed Batman and Catwoman's flirting was always kind of competitive. It was like trying to see who would get the other to blush from embarrassment or to come up with a better punch line. Just wanted to put that out there 'cause the moment on the couch wasn't supposed to be very romantic)**

CHAPTER 3

As soon as Batman woke he could tell that something was… different. On his chest was a mop of long, silky, curly, raven locks. He looked at it before figuring out that it was a woman's head, but who… then he noticed a soft purring noise and his eyes went wide realizing whose head it most likely was. But there was only one way to know for sure. He cleared his throat loudly and the figure jumped. Beautiful, wide, emerald eyes looked at his face in shock and surprise. Her raven hair that was normally curled tightly now fell in loose wavy curls that came to her lower back. She no longer wore her belt, cape, shoes, _or_ her mask. Thick heavy strands of long, raven, side-bangs fell in her face and he found himself pushing them out of her face. He softly caressed her face and she closed her eyes for a moment seeming to enjoy it. A lazy purr rumbled in her throat and he wondered how she could purr at all before he realized it was probably because she was a 'were-cat' as she had phrased it earlier. Then she shifted slightly and both suddenly seemed to remember the awkwardness of the situation as her eyes flew open and his hand went back to his side.

"Um…" she trailed of and suddenly became very interested in the comforter as her cheeks burned a brilliant red. She could feel his eyes on her and that made her even more uncomfortable with the situation. Normally she would joke about stuff like this but in this case she did _not_ find it funny. He seemed to be waiting for an explanation and she decided to start knowing that there would be a lot of explaining to do. "Sorry… this is embarrassing." She paused cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red. "I, um… well… I have major sleep-walking issues." She blurted out and her eyes went wide while Batman looked surprised as the information sank in.

"So I see." He responded in…_amusement_? The corners of his mouth twitching in what she thought must have been a smile he was trying to suppress. She gave him a slightly annoyed look before continuing.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I kind of have major sleep-walking issues. Plus last night _was_ a full moon and I woke up briefly after you put me in the spare room or whatever. When I woke I removed a few accessories to sleep more comfortably and went back to sleep. But last night was very cold and so was I so I must have ended up looking for a heat source in my sleep. So my heightened senses allowed me to find the heat that my sleeping form was in search of. Or in other words I found you by sleep-walking and because I was cold." She finished bluntly. He looked looked thoughtful for a moment before accepting it. His next question however caught her completely off guard.

"Are you still cold?" And here they say that the bat has no sense of humor!


End file.
